


It’s Too Loud

by Squidge_06



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Ace/Aro!Thalia, Demi!Leo, Demiromantic not Demisexual, I’m sorry, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pan!Percy, Sad, bi!Jason, bi!will, explicit cutting, i swear if I could right happy I would, like seriously all of them are messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Summary: Percy is abusedAnnabeth is runningJason is underpaidPiper is ignoredFrank is mourningHazel is bulliedThalia is angryNico is heartbrokenLeo wants it all to stop





	1. Chapter 1

_The boy with the black hair and sea green eyes_ rubbed his aching arm as he stood up from his seat.Thinking about the bruises made the ache more prominent but it wasn’t like he could do anything about it.

 _The blond boy with the cut on his lip_ circled the last answer on his quiz all the while thinking of the rent he needed to pay for next week and the shift he had at his second job that night

 _The brunette with a feather in her hair_ climbed into her car thinking of what she could do next to try and get her fathers attention

 _The blond girl with wise eyes_ thought about the bag in her room packed for her next attempt at running.

 _The boy with the baby face_  sighed as he walked down the hall trying to ignore the emptiness left from his mother’s passing

 _The black girl with the golden eyes_ ignored the notes in her locker and the graffiti on her backpack as she packed it as quickly as possible

 _The fierce looking girl with the choppy black hair_ glared at the world around her as she stomped towards her locker

 _The pale boy with the dark look_ started after the green eyed boy heartbroken and lovesick His head full of images of his sister and the boy he loved

 _The curly haired boy with a smirk on his face_ hid in a bathroom stall silent other than the tears he shed as he willed for it all to stop


	2. Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is abused  
> he protects his mother from the worst of it.  
> This is the start of his story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW  
> Explicit abuse  
> Slurs  
> Swearing
> 
> These will be recurring themes through the whole fic if you aren't okay with these things please, please stop reading now  
> also, I personally have never experienced physical abuse (though i have experienced what may have been a tiny bit of emotional abuse) so my writing will not be accurate but i'm trying if you can give me tips it would be greatly appreciated

_**PERCY** _

* * *

**P** ercy winced as he silently braced himself for what was going to happen once he opened the door to his 'apartment'

_More like a private hell hole_ he thought to himself plastering on an arrogant smirk before unlocking the door wincing at the overwhelming smell of alcohol and tobacco that had become ingrained in his mental idea of his 'home'

"BOY" Percy looked up to see his stepfather Gabe Ugliano looming over him obviously at least slightly tipsy

"Yes, sir?"Percy murmured

"What's with that smirk fag?"Gabe asked cocking his head in the way he always did when things were going to get punched and/or thrown. Usually, walls were punched and bottles were thrown (the exception was the one time Gabe threw a chair and Percy just barely dodged)

"Nothing sir" he sighed looking up fully gritting his teeth preparing for the punches and the glass he would have to pick out of his skin at midnight.

"Oh really well remember what I said about lying?"

"Not to do it, sir"

"Well I guess the lesson didn't sink in properly, let's fix that shall we?"Gabe grinned grabbing the small boy by the hair and lifting him up before dropping him quickly and starting to wail on him with punches.

"This.Is.For.Your.Own.Good.Boy" Percy's stepfather punctuated each word with a punch.

Percy curled up into a ball tears pricking his eyes but he refused to let them fall he'd learnt from experience that tears just encouraged the man because _Boys don't cry_ wincing as he felt the black and blue bruises start to bloom on the skin underneath his T-shirt. he willed for it to end as he heard the familiar sound of a glass bottle shattering on the floor, he could feel the shards prick his skin.

* * *

Percy scratched at one of the plasters on his arms as he walked into school grinning as he saw his best friend Grover Underwood standing by his locker

"Hey man!"

"Oh, H-Hey Percy!"

Percy smiled as he opened his locker stuffing his bag inside since he got to skip first period for swim club.

"Jackson? I need to speak with you?

 

 


	3. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Grace works three jobs plus school  
> To pay for food rent and basic living needs for him and his sister  
> This is the start of his story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW in this chapter I don’t think!

_**Jason** _

 

* * *

 **J** ason pushed a hand through his hair exhausted as he placed a plate with a basic ham sandwich on the floor next to his sister Thalia’s door before he checked if they had any mail.They did, But of course it was all bills,Electricity:They needed to pay,Gas:they could go without for a bit Water:they could put on hold for a week or so.Dropping the bills on their tiny living room table Jason collapsed onto the sofa bed where he sleeped he had forced Thalia into their apartments only bedroom after their mom died it had taken a while but he’d managed to do it.She deserved it anyway.The sandwich was for breakfast in two hours.His second job kept him up until about 4:00 in the morning and he had to get up to get ready for school at 6 so he got two hours of sleep on Mondays,Tuesdays and like today Thursdays, which sucked but they needed the money so he did it anyway

* * *

 

Jason was pulling a couple of his books out of his locker when his best friend Leo Valdez popped up from beside him

”Hey superman!”

”I told you not to call me that”

”and since when do I listen to you?”Leo smirked.Jason had long since learnt to ignore the red circles underneath Leo’s eyes that occasionally showed up.They were there today but he knew I’d he asked that Leo would change the subject as quickly as possible

“Hey Jason Grace right?Can I have a minute?”


	4. Authors note

I'M SORRY

I KNOW YOU WERE EXPECTING A CHAPTER BUT I'M JUST BRINGING BAD NEWS

 

I won't be updating this for a while don't expect Piper's chapter for at least 2 months

 

I'm sorry truly


End file.
